1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved recoater for a powder-layer three-dimensional printer. The present invention also relates to powder-layer three-dimensional printers having such improved recoaters.
2. Background of the Art
There are today various types of three-dimensional printers, i.e. devices that convert electronic representations of three-dimensional articles into the articles themselves by the systematic building-up of one or more materials. The present invention relates to the types of three-dimensional printers which create three-dimensional articles by selectively binding together preselected areas of successively deposited layers of powder. These types of three-dimensional printers are referred to herein as “powder-layer three-dimensional printers” because the construction of the three-dimensional article by such printers utilizes layers of powders as a build material. Examples of such types of powder-based three-dimensional printers include, without limitation, the binder-jet three-dimensional printers, the selective sintering three-dimensional printers, and the electron beam melting three-dimensional printers.
It is to be understood that the term “powder” is also sometimes referred to in the art as “particulate material” or “particles” and the term “powder” is to be construed herein as meaning any such material, by whatever name, that is used in such three-dimensional printers as a layer-forming material. Powder may comprise any type of material capable of taking on the powder form, e.g. metal, plastics, ceramics, carbon, graphite, composite materials, minerals, etc., and combinations thereof. The term “build powder” is used herein to refer to a powder which is used to form the powder layers and from which the article is built in a powder-layer three-dimensional printer.
During the operation of a powder-layer three-dimensional printer, a first layer of a build powder is deposited upon a vertically indexible build platform and then successive powder layers are deposited one at a time upon the first powder layer. Selected portions of selected powder layers are treated to bind the powders in those portions together as the three-dimensional article is formed. Collectively, the portions of the deposited powder layers which are not bound together are referred to herein as a “powder bed.”
In some powder-layer three-dimensional printers, each powder layer is formed by transferring a predetermined quantity of build powder from an open-top stationary powder reservoir by first indexing upward a platform which supports the powder within the reservoir a predetermined amount to raise the predetermined quantity above the reservoir walls and then pushing that quantity of powder across the top of the build platform or the powder bed to form a powder layer. In some powder-layer three-dimensional printers, each powder layer is deposited upon the build platform or the extant powder bed by a traveling powder dispenser, which may or may not include some device which is adapted to level the top of the powder layer.
The process of forming a powder layer is sometimes referred to in the art, and is referred to herein, as “recoating.” The device or combination of devices of a particular powder-layer three-dimensional printer that accomplishes the recoating is sometimes referred to in the art, and is referred to herein, as a “recoater.”
Although the recoaters existing in the art today generally work well for their intended purposes, there is still a need in the art to develop recoaters which provide greater powder layer uniformity, especially when the base material density of the powder is high. The present invention makes such an improvement.